Love is a four letter lie right? sequel
by Lcat14
Summary: sequel to love is a four letter lie right? The gang goes on a trip to New York and Tori and Beck fall in love but then a girl starts sabotaging there dates What will bori do?
1. Chapter 1

Love is a four letter lie right?

Hi,I'm lcat14 I'm writing the sequel to this story I hope you enjoy and please review

TORI'S POV

After we Beck broke up with Erin and we kissed we started getting closer and closer to almost the point where we could be dating again. We are all friends again even me and of us are getting along now and it is great! We all walked into class and when it began sikowitz started talking about a class trip we were taking and how we were combining with another school in New York to show us around! and he passed out the slips we needed our parents to sign it was so cool I couldn't wait to go!

After class we went to lunch and started talking about the trip. We talked about how awesome it was that we were all got partners I was Beck's partner and I was really exited. After that we went through the rest of the day and after school I went to Jade house with Cat. We talked girl things and Cat and Jade both thought me and Beck should go out and I kind of agreed but I didn't want to say anything. This was going to be a great trip I can't wait!

What did you think of the sequel I'm doing so far do you like the way I wrote it is it easy to read let me know comment and review thanks


	2. Chapter 2

The next day: Tori's POV

We all got our slips and were ready to go on a trip tomorrow. We were sitting in class and sikowitz was telling us the rules

"Ok there are 5 rules

1. Stay with buddy at all times  
2. Stay with the group  
3. We will be living at a hotel and you will share a room with your buddy  
4. We are doing this for educational purposes so try and learn something  
5 . Have fun  
Any questions".sikowitz asked

I raised my hand

"Yes Tori". He said  
"Do we have to share a room with our buddies"?I asked  
" well Tori we all have partners and there can't be three to a room". He said  
" ok". I said and was quiet the whole rest of the time

Lunch: Beck's POV

I could not believe Tori did not want to share a room with me I was not going to try anything we aren't even dating plus since it is all boy girl partners there ar two beds and a curtain to divide the room I am her best friend nothing is going to happen!

Tori came to the table and was acting awkward so I spoke up

"Tori calm down nothing will happen" . I told her  
"How do you know we probably end up dating in New York" . She said worried  
" why? Do you want to date". He asked  
"Do you"? I asked  
"Yes I do tori vega". He said  
"But this what I'm talking about beck now we are dating"! I said  
"Tori you didn't say yes" . He said  
"Fine I will love to go out with you". I said  
"Great". He said and lean in and kissed me  
"Wait you promise nothing will happen"? I asked  
"Yes we will sleep in different beds and make the curtain go down". He said  
"Ok but what if I want to snuggle you"?I asked  
" then you can". He said  
"Yah I love you". I said  
"I love you to". He said and we kissed

Next time : they go on the the tip and the drama begins

Ps: this will not turn bad  
Please comment and review and give ideas I will update 2 morrow bye


	3. Chapter 3

Love is a four letter lie right? Sequel

Tori POV

We are about to get on the plane to go on our fun trip to New York!I'm so exited to finally go plus I get to experience New York with my new boyfriend Beck I'm so exited!

"Ok class please board the plane and stay with your partner". sikowitz said

"Come on Beck"! I said looking at him exited  
"Ok". He said as I was pulling him on to the plane

We got on the plane and sat together holding hands while everyone else was boarding the was about to take off but before it did I saw Ryder and I got so mad I accidentally squeezed Beck's hand to hard.

"What's wrong babe"? He said looking in pain and confusion  
"I just saw Ryder" ! I said freaking out  
"Calm down he is not going to mess up are relationship" .He said  
" promise"? I said with my puppy dog face  
"I promise" .He said kissing my forehead  
" pinky square" .I said  
" tor relax nothing will ruin it I promise". He said sincerely  
"Ok but he really hurt me last time Beck".I said sad  
" don't worry babe I will protect you I promise". He said  
"Ok". I said kissing him and laying my head on his shoulder

The plane took off a few minutes later and it was so relaxing I slept the whole time on beck's shoulder and had a dream about us being together forever when I woke up we were at the airport in New York I held beck's hand while we walked into the airport and found all our found Cat and Robbie first.

"Hey guys what's up"? I asked  
"Nothing hey guess what me and Robbie are dating " ! Cat said  
"That is great OMG congrats guys"! Tori said letting go of beck's hand and hugging her  
" Yah OMG we can double date in New York" .Tori said exited  
"Yah" . Cat said

"Ok class everyone over here". Sikowitz said

We all gathered over by Sikowitz and he told us the rules one more time then 3 students with a teacher that looked like Sikowitz came up to us.

"Class this is Erwin He is an acting class at a high school like me and his class is the one we are combining with to teach us more about improv and are also on a field trip it is to be paired up with you guys and teach you something about New York and improv also they will be sharing the hotel room with you . Yes we got the big ones so for all of your group members".Sikowitz said

"Ok here are the groups  
Beck,Tori and Missy  
Jade,André and Jacob  
Cat, Robbie and Alex

U can begin mingling"Erwin said

Missy came over to us and gazed into Beck's eyes great since we are sharing a room she will see him in his pj's great! I have to share a room with my boyfriend and some girl from New York yeah! :(

"Ok class get with your groups and we can go to the hotel" Sikowitz said

"Come on Missy lets go".Beck said as he walked away with Missy  
" Beck did you forget something"? I asked  
" No " he said looking back at me giving him a "really" look  
" just kidding you know I love you" he said kissing my forehead

He is so going to pay. why were we paired with Missy? I'm not jealous but he is mine and she will not Come between us ever!

Missy's POV

Beck is so hot he should be mine but he has that ugly girlfriend Tori. Soon in this trip he will be mine and I will be a lonely trip for Tori cause he will be cuddling and kissing all the time

Oh no drama ahead!  
Next time will Missy get Tori and Beck to break up? Will tori get jealous? Find out next time!


	4. Chapter 4

Tori's POV

When we got to our room we called called the one by the wall and the window so Missy pushed me out of the way to get the bed by that beck made dinner and Missy had a little talk with me.

"So are you and beck close"?She asked  
"Yeah we are dating".I said  
"Not anymore he Is going to be mine." Missy said  
"No he loves me".I said  
"Not anymore".She said walking away

After we ate supper then decided to watch a movie before it started I decided to talk to beck.

"He sweetie can I talk to you". I asked  
"Sure babe what up". He asked  
"Missy is after you" I said  
"Really cause she is hot".He said  
"What"! I yelled at him  
"OMG Tori I'm so sorry".He said apologizing  
No what forget it I've tried to be a good friend and girlfriend for a long time now I realize we are not for each other".I said running away

We got back over to where Missy was and he sat on the couch with her

"Hey Missy you want to cuddle with me on the couch".He asked smirking at me  
"Sure".She said sitting on Beck

All though the movie I heard screaming from Missy and Beck reassuring her and them the most romantic part Beck asked Missy to be his girlfriend and I completely lost it. I ran into the bedroom,locked the door and cried into my pillow

**Aww poor tori :(**

**Comment and review**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey exited for the next chapter you should be here it is!**

Beck's POV

Wow why did Tori run out like that I was just hanging out with my girlfriend Missy and we were snuggling and then she just ran out I need to have a serious talk with her about this but right now Missy and I are going to sleep.

"Oh Beck that was the best movie ever!"She exclaimed "I know with the best girl ever."I said kissing her

After that we went in our beds and fell everyone got up I started to make was weird with Tori today she was acting really weird all she did was stare at the tv and not talk to any of us it was really is when I decided to have a talk

"Tori can I talk to you?"I asked

"Sure"She said quiet

"Ok what is up with you."I asked

"What is up with me?"She asked kind of angry

"Yeah!"I yelled back

"First Missy asked me if we were close then I tell you and you say she is hot then you go out with her what about me?"She asked

Tori I'm sorry we will not be all lovey in front of you." He said sincerely

"You don't get it no one does!"She screamed and ran away

"Tori!" I yelled after then Missy came over

"Hey babe what's wrong?"She asked

"Nothing lets go watch tv"I said and walked away with missy hand in hand

**Aww poor Tori she tries to help beck but he does not is she going to do and where did she run to?**

**Tune in Saturday **

**Review did u like the story?**

**Ps: do u like this story should I continue?leave comments for what you think**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey exited for the next chapter you should be here it is!**

Beck's POV

Wow why did Tori run out like that I was just hanging out with my girlfriend Missy and we were snuggling and then she just ran out I need to have a serious talk with her about this but right now Missy and I are going to sleep.

"Oh Beck that was the best movie ever!"She exclaimed

"I know with the best girl ever."I said kissing her

After that we went in our beds and fell everyone got up I started to make was up with Tori today she was acting really weird all she did was stare at the tv and not talk to any of us it was really is when I decided to have a talk.

"Tori can I talk to you?"I asked

"Sure"She said quiet

"Ok what is up with you."I asked

"What is up with me?"She asked kind of angry

"Yeah!"I yelled back

"First Missy asked me if we were close and threatened me ,then I tell you and you say she is hot and then you go out with is up with you?"She asked yelling

Tori your making a big deal out of nothing!"I yelled

"What?"She asked. "You don't get it no one does".She said running away

Tori's POV

All I could hear as I ran away was Beck yelling for me to come back.I didn't want to go back I hate him I want this stupid trip to be over.I had to get away from everything that happened so I went to the only person I trust and can talk to... **ANDRE**

**Hope you liked it comment and review **

**Bye!**

**Also tell me if I should continue +10 good reviews says** yes


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi,**

**most of you are saying that I don't have good grammar and my chapters don't have any depth so if you would like to help me write it of give me ideas please review and I will pm u thanks **

**lcat14**


	8. Chapter 8

Love is a four letter lie right? Sequel

I knocked on Andre's door almost crying and he a immediately opened the door

"Hey tori what up?"He said confused because I was almost crying  
"Can I come in?" I asked tears already falling  
"Sure" He said letting me in

We sat on the couch and I began

"Hey were is everyone?" I asked  
"They went over to Robbie and Cat's room there all meeting to hang out"He explained  
"Oh..." I said sadly  
"what's wrong tor?"He asked  
"It is beck we broke up then the minute after we broke up he kissed Missy and they are together now and then he has the nerve to ask what am I acting strange!" I explained and screamed cause I was mad  
"wow that is low even for beck I thought he loved you?!"He questioned confused  
"Tori: same but apparently not"I said crying  
"Hey Tori it's ok"He said rubbing my back  
"No it's not he is being a dush bag!" I said yelling and standing up I sat back down " I don't know what to do"  
"Tor"He said sitting next to me "I have been in love with you ever since you came to this school"He said  
"Really?" I asked  
"Yeah tori I do"He said leaning in

I hesitated to lean in but I did after we looked at and I started talking

"Andre I'm not over Beck I'm sorry"I said standing up and walking away  
"Tori wait" He said grabbing my arm "Tori he broke up with you and right away dated another girl and you still have feeling for him?" He asked  
"I don't know"I said sitting on the bed and putting my face in my hands  
"Tor"He said putting his hand on my leg "Come on he is a jerk you need someone like me"He said  
"I'll have to think about it" I said running out of the room

Andre's POV

I was so close to kissing Tori I really want to be her boyfriend but she is still caught up on that jerk what am I going to do?

Beck's POV

Wow Tori really loves me I heard that whole conversation they had and Andre even kissed her and she still wanted me but what do I do I love Missy but I love Tori too WHAT DO I DO!

Thanks for all the reviews and comments your awesome special thanks to Just-DoWhatYouLove and Zook7430 thanks for the ideas and I do need more help

If anyone else would like to help me comment or pm me thanks everyone bye!


	9. Chapter 9

Love is a four letter lie right? Sequel

Hey everyone here is the next chapter special thanks to Zook7430 who is now my co writer thanks so much and pm me soon so we can talk about the new chapter. Ok here is the chapter!

Tori's POV

I ran back into our hotel room and no one was there so I ran into my room and slammed the door and started to cry as my back slid down against the wall why is my life so hard I whispered as I banged by head against the then I heard the door open and the voices of Beck and missy so I listened by the door to see what was going go down

Beck's POV

I heard the whole conversation with Tori and Andre and I needed to talk to her after she kissed him she still wanted to be with me so I need to really get her back cause I think I love her. We walked into the hotel room

" hey baby what do you want to now?" She asked

"I am getting tired so i might go to bed" I said yawning

"you didnt seem tired before babe"She said stroking my hair

"well i am now goodnight" I said yawning and walking off

"what about dinner we were going out remember?"She yelled to me

"why dont you go by yourself"I yelled back at her

"ok...?"She said thinking she could just go shopping

Thank god she gone I thought she would never leave I said as I walked to the fridge for Tori's favorite chocolate I wonder if she is home.I should check as I said as i walked to her room

I knocked on her door "Tor... you in there" I asked

Tori's POV

OMG what does beck want I don't want to talk to him ever again he just does not get it I just have to be quiet

"Tor I know your in there i can see your shadow from outside the door"He said through the door

I huffed and got up to open the door"hey Beck"I said nonchalantly

"hey Tor i got you your favorite type of chocolates"He said giving it to her "Thanks but why are you giving me chocolates because last time u got me chocolates was when you were apologizing for erin?" I asked

" Can i come in?" He asked

I sighs" fine" I say trying not to be mean

"I heard you talking to Andre about how you are upset about me and Missy and ..."He started when he came in

Is this what your really trying to do bribe me with chocolate and hope that it is all going to be ok well *starts to raise her vioce* news flash its not going to change any.."I screamed at him

*cuts tori off* "Can i finish before you bite my head off?"He screamed at me

*Tori starts to say something but beck starts talking*

"I heard you talking to André about how you are upset about Missy and I .." He started

"how..?"I asked confused

*He gives me a glare and I shuts her mouth* "That you love me is that true?"He asked

So let me get this ask me if i love you,why would you think i would have dated you in the first place stupid! , *starts to raise my voice* , you listen to a private conversation and THEN YOU TRY TO MAKE IT ALL FEEL OK BY GIVING ME CHOCOLATE YOU REALLY THINK I AM THAT STUPID! GO GET OUT OF MY ROOM BEFORE YOU LEAVE WITH SOMETHING SORE! "I said with tears in my eyes

Beck turned around and left my room closing the door I jumped on my bed and put my head in my pillow and cried why does my life suck so bad?I just want this trip to be over.

How did u like it good well thank Zook7430 too for the good idea

Comment and review

Zook7430 me please


	10. Chapter 10

**Thanks for Zook7430 for the chapter she wrote most of it and I wrote some of it she is an awesome co writer she is da bom!**

Next day

Toris pov

I hope I am making the right decision I think as I knock on the door

"Hey Tori"Andre said opening the door

"Can I come in?"I asked

"Yeah sure"He answered

"Andre would you like to go on a date me?but before you answer it is to make beck jealous ok no feeling attached"I said/asked

"Ok?What do I get out of it?"He asked

"Andre I know you want to be my boyfriend here is your chance but I get to call if off thought"I tell him

" I kiss you tori?"He asked getting closer

"Yes"I say and lean in

*Andre and tori kiss for 10 seconds*

"How about you come over to my apartment and hang out?" I asked

"Ok?"Andre agreed

"Let's go"I said pulling him

*At tori,missey and beck apartment Andre and Tori are cuddling on the couch when Beck and Missy come in*

*becks pov*

Missey and i walked into the apartment to see andre and tori kissing on the couch. what the heck after about 5 seconds i clear my throat and they jump apart

"Oh,hey beck and Missy didn't see you there"Tori said

"Obviously because you were sucking each others faces off!"I yelled gesturing to my face

*Knows that there is going to be a fight decides to leaves*Bye!" Missy says running off

" Bye Missy ! :)"Andre says winking at her

"Bye André"She said winking also

"Actually i am leaving by baby"He said getting up and kissing Tori

*After he left Tori turned and yelled at me*

" What is your problem?"She yelled asked me

"Tori we need to talk"I said softly

" About what!"She yelled

"You and Andre's relationship"I said trying to calm down

"What about it?"She said getting defensive

"You shouldn't use André and don't say you aren't i know you don't like him"I told her

"Who are you my father! no so it is none of your business"She said walking away

"look, i am going to ask you a question Tor but i want you to answer it truefully ok?"He asked

*Tori turns around and nods*

"Are you using andre?"He asked walking close

"Why do you care anyway?you've got Missy to cater for your every need. why do you want to know about my love life when i never ask you about yours"She asked sitting down on the couch sad

"You both are my best friends but i dont want Andre broken hearted because of you"He said sitting down and looking at her

"When did you get so cocky and arrogant?"She said standing up quick

"When you started being a stuck up girl? that's when because if i dont do something now i will regret it. Now don't change the subject!"He yelled

*Tori says quiet and turns away*

*sighs* "Great now i am getting the silent treatment, just answer the question tori!"He said getting really mad

*turns around with tears in her eyes* "Yes ok i am using Andre but it is only because... the person that i am in.. lo..ve with is in... lov.e with someone... else there i... said it happy now..."She said braking down on the couch

*Never seen Tori break down before and sits down with her and hugs her*"Tori am so sorry" He said hugging her

"s...orry isnt going... to change... anything beck"She said walking to the door passing Beck

*Quickly grabs Tori and crushes her to his chest* Shhh... its ok tor... calm down sweetie..." He said kisses her forehead and leads them to the couch* sits down and pull tori onto his lap rocking her while whispering sweet nothings into her ear until she goes to sleep*

Tori is asleep when Beck's phone was a text from Missy saying hey babe i am going to stay out tonight see you in the morning. xo. I quickly text her back and fell asleep while rocking tori in my arms

* 5:00 am *

TORI'S POV

I woke up first and realized I was in beck's arms I need to get out to go eat cause I am starving so I tried to get up and beck had a really strong grip on me so I tried to wake him up. "Beck" I yelled to wake him up all of a sudden he was up and let me go I sat on the other cushion of the couch and started a conversation with him

"So, how was your sleep"I asked

"Good! How was yours"He asked acting weird

"Great! So breakfast" I suggest while getting up and heading to the kitchen

"Tori wait!"He said

*I turned around and looked at him*"You know the person that your I love with does love you back"He said smiling

* Tori just stood there socked*

*After a second he walks up to her and kisses her until tori brakes the kiss and pushes him back*

"Beck what about Missy" I asked

"I"ll brake up with her"He said kissing me again

* kissed until heard someone clear there throat stop kissing and turn around*

"Missy!"They both yell

**Oh no what will happen next? find out! **

**Comment and review! what do u think?**


	11. Chapter 11

Love is a four letter lie right?

TORI'S POV

We jumped apart Beck on the right side of the couch and me on the left

"What's going on here?" Missy ask pointing between us

"Nothing"we said together

"But I thought you weren't coming back till later?"Beck asked

"I finished up My errands early but Beck why were you kissing Tori when you are dating me?" She said pointing at me than back at her

"Missy I can explain..." he said but got interrupt by me

"I'll going to go..."I told them getting up try to avoid the situation that just happened

"No your staying here "She said pushing me on the couch

"you are just as guilty as Beck" She said to me

"Now Beck explain yourself" She said pointing to beck than crossing her arms

"Well Tori was crying and..."He said and got interrupted by Missy

"OMG so your telling me Tori got a pity kiss from you because you felt sorry for her Aww that's so pathetic " she said laughing.I looked at Beck

"That was just a pity kiss? You just felt sorry that the guy I like is with someone else so you think kissing me will make me feel better?Well it doesn't it made me think you love me again but I guess you don't do you?"I said looking at him tears forming getting up from the couch

"No Tori" he said grabbing my hand and sitting me down"The whole point of the kiss was to let you know the guy you were talking about loves u back I know it's me" he told me looking in my eyes

"Beck there is nothing you can say to make me believe it was not a pity kiss it all makes sense you are with Missy,Cat is with Robbie and Andre and Jade seem to like each other so I'm left with no one and you felt sorry for me and kissed me I thought it was a true kiss but apparently I was wrong so I'm just going to take a walk and try and forget this whole horrible trip" I said walking to the door

Beck's POV:

"And besides Beck doesn't date ugly girl's"Missy said as Tori opened the door

"What did you say?"Tori asked closing the door again

"Beck broke up with you because your ugly and he doesn't date ugly girls"Missy told Tori

"Your calling me ugly look at yourself"Tori told her wow I guess Tori can be mean sometimes

"Really which one is Beck dating the one he thinks is ugly one or the one he thinks is pretty ?"Missy told her and at that point Tori ran over to her and jumped on of them fell to the floor and started attacking eachother more.I had to stop this so I went in between them an brought them both up from the floor

When they calmed down I let them go and turned towards Missy"Missy you were right I only date pretty girls" I told hugged me thinking she was right but I was really referring to Tori as the pretty one .I got her off of me and turned to talk to Tori. she had walked away to the door and was staring at us with her hand on the knob.

"See Tori I'm the pretty one that Beck wants to be with so you should just go!"She yelled at Tori than hugged my arm

Tori turned and opened the door about to walk out when..."STOP" I yelled making her turn tears in here eyes "Missy is wrong your the pretty one Tori I love you!"I told her walking up to her.I took her hand and leaned in to give her a kiss on the lips.

"Wait!"she said as I got closer. I looked at her giving her the "what" face. "How do I know you really want to be with me again?" She asked me.I looked her in the eyes and made our lips touch we made out for what seemed like forever our lips in sync with eachother. We let go and looked at eachother "Now do you believe me?"I asked smiled and we kissed again Tori was mine again :)

5 days later- Beck's POV

It was time to leave New York we packed up all of our things and went on the plane the kiss in the hotel room Tori and I were happy again and before we left I actually proposed so she is now in my fiancé and we are going to get married in the fall I'm so excited for us :) we are a happy couple again!

**Author's note: (please read its important)**

**Thank you all for reading this story I hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it special thanks to Zook7430 for being my co writer and to xXx Donna-Lee xXx for letting me write a sequel to her amazing story :) you two rock and so do all my fans :).I do wanna let you know that Tori and Beck did get married in the fall and later had 2 kids Cassi and Matthew Oliver.**

**Keep and eye out for My new stories coming out soon:) bye!**


End file.
